1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a socket contact for receiving a pin. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a socket contact made of a single piece for simple manufacturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Socket contacts receive a pin in order to create an electrical connection. The socket contact receives and snugly holds the pin to create a reliable connection. Socket contacts often utilize a hyperboloid wire cage to receive the pin. A hyperboloid wire cage comprises several wires arranged around the diameter in a hyperboloid shape, resembling two cones merged at the tips. When the pin is inserted into the hyperboloid wire cage, the pin slides along the wires, which contact the surface of the pin as well as hold the pin in place. The hyperboloid wire cage provides a generally even connection around the pin, and may contact more surface area—improving contact density—depending on the number of wires. The hyperboloid wire cage may further guide the pin to a proper insertion.
The hyperboloid wire cage is made from several wires arranged around a ring. Assembling a socket contact with a hyperboloid wire cage requires machining several parts, such as a forward ring, a ferrule, and a tail, and placing wires in specific locations around the forward ring and the tail. The number of pieces needed and the placement of wires require complex assembly requiring specific assembly equipment. The cost to manufacture may be high because of the added requirements. Reducing the number of parts or the complexity of the hyperboloid wire cage may reduce the manufacturing cost while maintaining reliability.